


Touched By Sun

by JAileen



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Fluff, I'm drunk whooo ;D, Kissing, M/M, Modern AU, No Smut, Sunburnt, idfk, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 19:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16331873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAileen/pseuds/JAileen
Summary: Thomas and Jimmy go to the beach and Jimmy pays a consequence.





	Touched By Sun

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY ITS SUPER SHORT!!  
> Well while browsing around I found this one shot I made about 3 years ago, I think its a one shot, I don't remember. Maybe its the ending to one of my fics, I do not know! If it is, I'm sorry but I thought it was cute and I wanted to uploaded it. Also, its late and I'm tired (buzzed) because I've been working all day on my book, my school, and my other fics I need to update so baaaad!!! I hope you like this little bit. I edited what I could but frankly I'm now at the point as why not? :D Can lips get sun burnt? What about sunglasses/shades in Downton time period? Screw it, its a random AU. :)

Thomas couldn’t help but smile all the way home. It was Jimmy’s own bloody fault. Thomas told him to put on sunscreen.  
“I did now stop bugging me about it,” Jimmy would reply as he lie in the sun wearing nothing but his swimming trunks and shades. Apparently, Jimmy did not since he was now in the car sitting far up close to the dash with white raccoon eyes and the rest of him looking as red as the wine they drank last night.  
_Delicious wine to accompany a delicious night,_ Jimmy had said when he bought the bottle. No doubt tonight wasn’t going to be like that. Tonight, was going to be full of Jimmy’s whining and moaning about how sore he was, and it made Thomas smile even more.  
They pulled up to the house they were renting from Daisy and Alfred. With Alfred making the big bucks being a chief, they moved out of this home and decided to give it to Thomas and Jimmy since they were looking for their own. Thomas got out of the car and walked over to the passenger door.  Helped Jimmy out of the car, pretty much everywhere hurt for Jimmy, from his toes to his ears.

“I told you,” Thomas said, “Now look at you, you’re a walking lobster.”

“Am not,” Jimmy said closing the car door. Thomas scoffed then walked up to the door.

“My mistake, you’re more of a shrimp,” Thomas said. He looked back to see Jimmy snarling at him and couldn’t help but smile.

“Come on, let’s get you treated.”

Lucky for Jimmy, they still had some aloe gel from the last time they went to the beach, only last time it was Thomas who needed it for a small spot that Jimmy didn’t cover him with sunscreen. Jimmy slowly sat on the sofa, hissing and groaning as he did so while Thomas went to the fridge and pulled out the gel. Thomas sat next to Jimmy and poured a good bit of the gel into his hand.  
“This is going to be cold, and probably hurt.”

Jimmy groaned. Thomas gently began to lather the gel onto Jimmy. He started with his back since it had the deepest of red.

“God, Jimmy,” Thomas said, “You’re practically cooked.”

Jimmy said nothing but instead continued to groan, hiss, and whine as the cool gel was smeared all over him. Thomas had to bite his lip to keep from laughing as he continued to spread the gel. Jimmy’s face was the fault. The boy couldn’t hold a straight face to save his life.

 _It’s a wonder how he manages to win at poker_ , Thomas thought. Once Thomas was finished Jimmy sat back up as Thomas went to put whatever was left of the gel back into the fridge.

 “Feel better,” Thomas asked as he came back over.

“No,” Jimmy growled. Thomas smiled.

“Just think,” Thomas said, “You’ll tan marvelously, once you even out your eyes as well.”

“At least I didn’t sunburn my eyes.”

“I’m thankful it wasn’t a nude beach. I’d never hear the end of your complaining.”

Jimmy made a face and touched his arm.

Thomas moved over to Jimmy, grabbed his face and kissed him. Jimmy let out a high-pitched moan as Thomas did so but didn’t refuse to let Thomas deepen the kiss. As they pulled away, Jimmy winced.

“My lips,” he said. Thomas laughed.

“Don’t tell me your lips are sunburned too. I didn’t know that could happen.”

“Well it can, and they are.”

Thomas shook his head and stared at Jimmy lovingly.

“Well at least there are a couple places that haven’t been touched by the sun,” he said as he slid his hand into Jimmy’s trunks.

That finally brought Jimmy to smile and Thomas kissed him again.

_My silly, silly boy._


End file.
